


A Dab of Pollen Makes You Mine

by PieFilledTears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFilledTears/pseuds/PieFilledTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets doused with deadly sex pollen and Sam and Dean don't know how to help save him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dab of Pollen Makes You Mine

Dean stabbed the possessed woman squarely in the chest; there was no time for an exorcism and definitely no time to feel sorry about it. Dean swiveled his head around to check the rest of the abandoned barn as her body slumped to the floor. Sam was standing over a dead body of a witch or demon, so he didn't need any help, but in the farthest corner he could still see Cas battling it out with the main witch. Dean began to sprint towards Cas, but he already knew he was too late.

The witch punched Cas squarely in the throat and he stumbled back, coughing up blood. In his haste Dean heard the witch begin to mumble Latin and a cloud of yellow smoke rose around Cas' feet, completely engulfing him. Dean flew through the open doorway and stabbed the witch straight through the spinal cord and twisted, she fell to the ground with a triumphant smirk still plastered on her face.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed as he knelt down next to the coughing angel, the yellow smoke around him dissipating along with the witch's life. Cas was grasping at his chest as if he couldn't get in a breath. A coughing fit shook his body and he was thrown forward, his hands colliding with the cement floor. With each cough Cas spit out blood and spit onto the floor.

"You okay man?" Dean grabbed Cas' shoulder to steady him. Cas gasped at the contact as if it hurt him, but he nodded his head that he was fine. Dean held on to his arm and helped him to get to his feet. Cas swayed unsteadily in his grip as more blood dribbled from his mouth. Dean kept a firm hold of Cas' arm because Cas was leaning on him heavily just to stand.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Sam asked as he jogged up next to Dean, wiping the blood from his hands.

"Yes" Cas said hoarsely, he seemed to be getting stronger but he didn't leave Dean's grip.

"I don't know, what is this stuff, Cas?" Dean asked, staring at the yellow powder completely covering Cas' coat and face.

"I don't know" Cas coughed, sending a yellow cloud out of his mouth. "But it's currently irritating my sinuses."

"Well let's hope it's not something permanent cause this little bitch over here still looks like she's won the fight."

"Just tell us if anything changes okay Cas? We don't know what this stuff was meant for" Sam said, concerned.

"I'll tell you if it has any more negative affects" Cas promised, though it seemed his breathing rate had increased substantially. Dean eyed Cas wearily before turning and heading towards the Impala, letting Cas lean on him as they made their way out of the bloody building.

Dean checked his rearview mirror to see Cas shifting uncomfortably in the back seat.

"You sure you're okay, man? You sound like Darthvader back there." Cas' ragged breathing was the only sound other than the roar of the engine, and it was getting harder to ignore.

"I'm not sure anymore" Cas gasped out, hands gripping tightly into the back seat.

"Do you think it's a new type of poison? Maybe it messes with your respiratory system?" Sam inquired, trying to get a good look at Cas in the dim lighting.

Cas grabbed a fistful of his own hair. "It's not just respiratory anymore; my blood feels like it's on fire. I'm losing control of my motor functions" Cas rambled off as his head was thrown back in a convulsion.

"You mean like you're losing control of your vessel?" Sam said worriedly.

"No nothing like that, it's as if every touch has been amplified, even my clothes are becoming confining."

Dean looked back to see Cas' pained face staring at Sam's hand draped over the back of his seat. "We still have a good twenty minutes until we get back to the motel, think you can make it?"

"I think so" Cas gasped out, hand tugging even harder on his hair as his back arched off of his seat.

After twenty minutes of Dean trying to find any radio station loud enough to drown out Cas' moans they finally pulled into the motel parking lot. Dean parked as close as he could to their room.

"Cas, are you okay to walk?" Dean asked worriedly, wondering if he'd have to carry a convulsing angel through the parking lot.

"I think… I think I can make it" Cas panted, "I'm so sorry for putting you two through this."

"Don't apologize Cas, we're here to help" Sam said comfortingly as he and Dean slid out of the car.

Dean opened Cas' door, which shed a bit more light on the situation. Cas' cheeks looked flushed as he stared up at Sam and Dean apologetically, his fists were gripping tightly into his upper thigh as if physically restraining himself from moving.

"Can you walk?" Dean asked again, it wasn't looking good from this angle.  
Slowly, Cas moved his legs, gasping with every other move as he slid himself slowly upright on to the pavement. He took a step forward then nearly crumpled onto the pavement.

Dean threw Cas' arm over his shoulder instinctively for support and was greeted with a deep throated moan from Cas. Both he and Sam stopped dead in their tracks as Cas stood there awkwardly, still breathing heavily in the silence.

"I don't think I'm well" Cas finally choked out, and Dean walked Cas as quickly as he could to their room, Sam holding open the door for them.

The second they closed the door Sam flew straight to his laptop to figure out what the hell was going on. Dean nearly dragged Cas over to the bed, ignoring the heat radiating from his entire body and the small moans Cas let through his clenched mouth with every step.

Dean slid Cas' arm from his shoulders and flopped him onto the bed with a low grunt. His head flew back from the impact, exposing his pink and sweaty neck.

"What the actual fuck is going on?" Dean yelled in frustration as Cas' cheeks turned redder with embarrassment.

"I'm…" Cas barely said before his body was thrown into what looked like an extremely painful convulsion. "I'm losing my self control" Cas gasped looking at Dean. Dean stared back and found that Cas' eyes were no longer blue, but completely black from blown pupils.

"Sammy, I think we have a situation."

"Found it!" Sam said triumphantly, "It's an aphrodisiac spell recently created within the past thirty years, it's a powder that increases production of endorphins, dopamine, and enhances the pleasure receptors throughout the brain." As Sam kept reading, Dean studied Cas' body more thoroughly. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat and powder, his pupils were blown wide with a look of such animalistic want that it nearly made Dean shiver; his head was thrown back and he was tugging at his clothes uncomfortably. Finally Dean's eyes rested on Cas' now obvious hard on which twitched in his pants and made Dean turn away immediately because man this was really awkward.

"… the subject must have inhaled or ingested the pollen for full affects, and the only cure is for the person to have sex with someone else or face… a really disturbing death" Sam looked at Dean with a panicked expression and Dean kicked the chair he was standing by.

"Now Cas is going to die because he can't get laid? This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of in my life and trust me I've hear some really fucked up things" Dean yelled to Sam.

"You should both leave now" Cas gasped from the bed, his coat was now discarded on the floor and he was fumbling with his tie. "I will take advantage of you both if you don't leave right now, I-"Cas groaned as another convulsion shook his body and Dean flinched, "I can't fight it anymore. I need to touch, I need-"

"Maybe we can find him a hooker or something in town?" Sam said hopefully, standing to get the keys off of the table.

"There's no time, plus this town is so holy and clean it would make Jesus cringe."

"Then what do you suppose we do Dean? We can't just let him die like this!" Sam snapped back.

Dean stared at Cas struggling painfully with his tie, and had probably the stupidest idea of his life.

"Sam you should leave."

"What? But Cas-"

"Sammy, I can handle this, you should go." Dean glared at Sam, "Now."

A knowing expression flashed across Sam's face, "Are you sure man? I mean I could do it if you really wanted-"

"No Sam…I'll handle this" a look of relief crossed briefly across Sam's face as he backed slowly towards the door.

"Don't do anything too stupid okay?" Sam said as he headed out the door.

"Definitely no promises there" Dean mumbled as he turned to stare at Cas' body now spread across the bed.

"Dean" Cas gasped desperately, "I can't let you do this." But even as he said this his body seemed to bend towards Dean.

"Hell if I'm letting you die like this" Dean chuckled tightly back. He reached down into his duffle and grabbed a small container of Vaseline and he hoped it would be good enough. He placed it hesitantly on the small table next to Cas' head. Cas watched Dean's every move with heavy lidded eyes, yet his face was twisted in pain. Dean needed to hurry up. He was about to lean over Cas when he panicked, a million thoughts running through his head.

He was about to have sex.

With a guy.

No- an angel.

He sat there frozen on the side of the bed, Cas' hands ripping into the sheets to stop him from reaching out to touch Dean.

He was running out of time, and there was a perfectly fuckable angel right next to him and he couldn't move. Dean slowly brought his hand down to touch Cas' face, just to test the waters, when an idea flashed into his head.

Dean dragged his fingers through the pollen and sweat on Cas' face, and Cas let out a deep throated moan, his entire body keening towards Dean's touch. Dean stared at the dust on his finger for a moment before looking Cas straight in the eye, lifting his hand, and said with a smile, "Bottoms up" and licked the deadly pollen off of his finger.

"Dean no!" Cas cried, but Dean didn't hear it, he couldn't hear it because the pollen had settled on his tongue. It tasted like sweat and flour and Dean quirked his head to the side before fire burst in his veins. He felt himself double over as the heat burrowed itself through his entire body and he heard someone yell in pain and it might have been him.

Suddenly he could feel every piece of clothing on him, every press of cloth felt like a caress, but it was so painful, so needy and he began to sweat, and his pants became insanely tight.

His last coherent thought was how the hell Cas had held off this long, because now he wanted- no, he needed to be touched by someone or it felt like he might combust. Literally.

Dean looked down to see Cas sitting up, a strange mix of concern and lust on his face, and Dean had never seen anything so hot in his life.

Dean lunged forward and grabbed Cas by his shirt off of the bed and pressed his body against his, both of them standing still for only a moment before Cas dove his tongue into Dean's mouth, no hesitation as he moaned down Dean's throat with such heat that Dean fisted his hands into the hair at the base of Cas' neck.

Cas tore through Dean's clothes as Dean worked at his belt, their mouths never leaving each other for more than a second, their tongues exploring and claiming. Dean dove for Cas' neck, sucking at his pulse point, Dean could feel the blood pulsing beneath his tongue as Cas' heart raced at a deadly rate. He could feel his own heart beating in his chest, beating fire to his skin and forcing his hands to roam Cas' exposed back, finding every sweat slicked crevice and claiming it as his.

Dean jerked as Cas grabbed his ass and pulled his hips forward, pressing their covered cocks together. They both moaned as Dean pushed Cas backwards, both of them landing on the bed.

Dean strattled Cas' hips as Cas thrust upwards, desperate for friction. Dean pulled off his pants and his boxers, his dick bouncing onto his stomach, before leaning down onto Cas' chest to suck at his nipple. Cas gasped as he fisted Dean's hair. Dean trailed his tongue slowly down Cas' chest, salt saturated his tongue as he ran down his lithe body, his tongue dipping briefly into his navel before his fingers hooked under Cas' pants and pulled them down, his cock standing purple and neglected in front of Dean's face.

Dean felt his own cock twitch at the sight of Cas laying open for him like a feast, and he couldn't stop himself from licking up the length of Cas' cock.

Cas threw his head back and screamed as he came all over his chest, some of the cum landing on Dean's face. Dean smiled smugly as he watched Cas thrust helplessly into the air until he slumped limply onto the bed. But then Dean stared in confusion as Cas began to pant and writhe again, his cock growing hard again almost immediately.

"Well someone's eager" Dean said with a crooked smile. Cas pulled Dean back up to his mouth.

"You have no idea" Cas growled into his ear as he grabbed both of their cocks in his hand and began thrusting into his fist. Dean could feel himself matching Cas thrust for thrust, their precum mixing as Dean grasped Cas' biceps. Dean bit into Cas' shoulder to stop himself from screaming as he came onto Cas' stomach. His vision blew white, with faint flicks of yellow as he worked his way through their climaxes.

Dean collapsed on top of Cas, their bodies slapped together with a mix of cum and sweat. Cas was breathing heavily against his neck, feeling up and down his back.

The fire under Dean's skin had ebbed to the point where he could feel the cold air from the room wrap around him. Dean's mind slowed as he focused on the impossibly hot body beneath him. And he had to take a deep breath because he loved this, all of this, and it was completely overwhelming. Right as Dean was coming to terms with what had just happened he felt sparks igniting under his skin, and the fire returned even worse than before.

Cas could feel his body get back into the rhythm and he pulled Dean back to look at him.  
Cas was a complete wreck, his hair was spread out in all angles against the pillow and his lips were red and almost bleeding. His blown pupils searched Dean's face as if he were something to be worshiped, and Dean was certain he had the same look on his own face.

"Mine" Dean whispered as he leaned in to kiss Cas. Then Dean was flipped over roughly, his back slamming against the bed as Cas loomed over him.

"Mine" Cas growled in response. He said it with such certainty and lust that Dean's body convulsed up into Cas as he attacked his mouth, teeth colliding as they tried to get deeper, a battle for possession.

"Lube" Dean gasped as he pulled back. His arm flung to the side table, blindly searching for the Vaseline until he grabbed the small container and held it out to Cas. Cas grabbed it, but Dean held on.

"I'm trusting you with this," Dean said, even through his extreme arousal at this turn of events, he was still unsure about the whole 'having actual sex with an angel thing'.

Cas pushed the container aside and brushed their lips together, the lightest touch that told Dean everything that he needed to know, that this was okay, Cas would never hurt him, and that he wanted this too. And for a brief moment Dean hoped that this wasn't just the pollen talking.

Suddenly Cas bent over double above him. He buried his head in Dean's chest as pain consumed his body. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, anything to comfort him until his wracking sobs stopped, when he looked up his face was cut with so much pain that Dean's stomach twisted.

"We need to do this now" Cas choked out, grabbing the container and shoved his fingers into the slick substance. Dean nodded in agreement, he spread his legs apart further as Cas moved his fingers near Dean's hole.

Cas slowly pushed one shaking finger inside of Dean. He felt his body constrict around the intrusion but it felt good, his head fell back in a slow moan.

"Is this correct?" Cas breathed, Dean looked up, he could see Cas was still weary but his entire body was shaking with need.

"It's okay Cas, just go, it's okay" Dean could barely get his reassuring words out before Cas shoved another finger inside of him, pulling him apart angrily as his hips moved in anticipation.

Cas pulled out his fingers too quickly and lined up his cock. Dean heard himself yell as Cas thrust completely into him. His legs wrapped around Cas' waist as he thrust in to his balls, then pulled back, then slammed back in. Dean could feel Cas' cock graze his prostate and his hands tightened painfully on Cas' back. Cas groaned at the pain and dove down to claim Dean's mouth.

Cas moved faster and faster. Dean's tongue lashed against Cas', both of them moaning down each other's throats. Dean's hands tore at Cas' back, any sensation sent rivets of fire to his dick and even without touching himself he could feel himself falling over the edge.

Dean could hear himself mumbling nonsense; he was beyond control of any part of himself now. He could feel Cas by his ear gasping with every erratic thrust until his body shuddered violently and he screamed Dean's name as he came inside of him.

His scream sent Dean yelling his name into crook of Cas' neck as his vision went pure white, filled with yellow stars, and it was so amazing yet so painful as the venom worked its way out of his system.

Dean hardly felt the weight of Cas on top of him as he tried to catch his breath. Soon he could feel Cas' heartbeat slow to a steady pace again. Dean swallowed and opened his eyes to see Cas staring down at him, his blue eyes were calm but his face was almost stricken with panic.

"Hey" Dean murmured, his voice rough in the silence.

"I'm so sorry, Dean" Cas said as he tried to roll off of Dean, but Dean gripped his forearms.

"Why are you apologizing?" Dean questioned, his mind was still a bit hazy from the whole best sex of his life deal.

"I forced you in to an awkward situation, and it never should have happened this way, I took advantage of you" Cas was scrambling for words, Dean had never seen him as lost as he was right now. Cas' face was beaded with sweat again. "I… I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me for this" Cas choked out. He looked sincerely sorry. His emotions were plain on his face and Dean felt a wave of guilt wash over him for making Cas feel like this.

Now Dean was the one at a loss for words. "I- No no Cas, it was good, this was good- everything's fine!" he smiled. Cas tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"So you're not angry?"

"Angry? You just fucked me into oblivion while we were both high off of voodoo sex drugs… and I liked it. Son of a bitch I enjoyed it." Dean chuckled, he couldn't believe he was saying this out loud but he knew it was true. The side of Cas' mouth twitched upwards and Dean could see his eyes brighten. Cas leaned down slowly, allowing Dean time to move away if he wanted to, until their lips met tenderly. It wasn't fiery or passionate, but completely aware and sickeningly sweet.

Cas moved his lips towards Dean's ear, "I've been wanting to do that for a very long time" he murmured almost inaudibly.

Dean turned his head to the side and caught Cas' mouth, licking Cas' bottom lips and Cas let him in eagerly. Their tongues danced lazily as Cas slid himself into Dean's side and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas.  
Dean pulled back and tried to yawn away from Cas' face. "We should do this again sometime" he said, already half asleep, tightening his grip around Cas. He could feel Cas smile against his neck.

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> I just love fuck or die ff, decided to try it out and boy was it fun writing- reviews are fabulous


End file.
